One Hundred Themes of Wicked
by mselphabathropp109
Summary: Wicked-based 100 themes challenge. Was respectively, "Introduction", "Love", and "Light". Have now been combined to one story. many are alternate universe.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: They're not mine, and they never will be. _

Introduction

"I'm Fiyero," he offered, trying to spark a conversation with this girl he found so intriguing.

His attempts were noted, but not rewarded. "Elphaba. Though I suppose all you want is for me to introduce you to my sister," the green girl said cooly without ever glancing up at him. "Now, do you mind? We're in the middle of a lecture!"

Fiyero sighed and returned his attention to Doctor Dillamond reluctantly, promising himself he'd keep a conversation with her someday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, I'm doing the Hundred Themes Challenge. This is the first entry. Right now I'm doing it with Wicked, later I may try it again with other fanverses (if I can ever finish this).

AN: Review please! Liked it? Didn't? Why? (I can only grow if I know what to work on!)


	2. Love

_Disclaimer: __They still aren't mine… just borrowed them for a creative outlet._

_~~~Alternate universe, clearly~~~_

Love

Elphaba tentatively reached out and took his hand. She blushed furiously as he caught her looking at him and he smiled back at her.

"You know, Elphaba, arranged marriage is practically _required_ of me."

Elphaba looked at him with tears welling in her eyes as she looked at him sadly. "I know," she choked out.

Fiyero gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping off the errant tear that had fallen. "Don't cry, Fae… you'll hurt yourself. I think…I'm going to talk to my parents and tell them I want to be with you."

Worry crossed her face. "What if they don't listen?"

Fiyero smiled at her. "Then we'll figure something out." He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Fae," he whispered.

He received a muffled, "I love you too, Yero my hero."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Please review.......

If you didn't like it, I can only change what you dislike if you tell me what it is! Along the same lines, I can improve in areas you liked as well!


	3. Light

_Disclaimer:__ Do I still have to say it? They aren't mine._

Light

The forest was cold and black, the trees mostly shielding them from the moonlight's soft glow.

Elphaba struggled to keep up with Fiyero, who had her hand in a firm but gentle grip. Stumbling, she tripped on a tree root. Barely breaking his pace, Fiyero scooped her up in his arms and continued running, hardly slowed down even with her slight frame.

A while later, he broke the silence. "I think we're far enough in to set up camp now." Elphaba tried to get down of her own accord from his arms and failed. Laughing, he set her down.

Noticing that they were both shivering, he gathered up wood. He attempted again and again to start a fire by rubbing the sticks together.

Elphaba laughed after allowing him his attempts. "Let the pro do it, Yero." She guided him away. She chanted something softly, and a fire sparked something almost immediately.

An environment that had her frightened before was ten times less terrifying with Fiyero there. He was her light.


	4. Dark

Dark

An image of Fiyero beaten and bloody, hanging on a pole for all to see, appeared with her spell. Fiyero stirred feebly, his muttered "Fae…" barely audible.

Elphaba kept an eye on him, continuing the spell as she slipped back on her broom. "Fiyero, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Hold on, love, I'm coming," Elphaba willed as she flew. Remembering aerodynamics, she leaned closer to the broom handle. Thankfully, it sped up.

As she arrived, she nearly broke down. "Fiyero!" Rushing over to him, her hands fluttered around him as she tried to figure out how to get him down.

She got the ropes undone and supported him as he slipped off the pole. His eyes barely opened and yet they tracked her face. "Fae…" he murmured yet again.

"Shh, Yero, I'm here," Elphaba whispered soothingly as she tenderly brushed his hair out of his face.

"Fae…always remember…" Fiyero began softly. Elphaba leaned in to hear him. He coughed painfully before continuing, "always remember…that I….love…you."

"No, Fiyero!" she cried out. "Don't you leave me, too!" Her spells were doing nothing; he was too far gone. Something seemed to have left him as his eyes lost focus and sparkle; his head drooped to the side and he exhaled his last breath.

Her light had gone out, and she was once again plunged into total darkness.


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

"Oh, Oz, no!" Elphaba sobbed as she collapsed, falling to her knees by the house that had so totally smashed Nessarose.

Fiyero swept over to her, setting his hand on her shoulder gently as she wept. Elphaba stood up, still crying. She turned her face into his chest. Tenderly, he embraced her as she cried.

"Fiyero, I should h-h-have d-d-done something to st-stop this!" she sobbed, stuttering slightly because of how worked up she was.

Fiyero heaved a sigh. "Really, Elphaba. What could you have done?"

"I don't know, protected her somehow!" She was beyond irrational, bordering on hysterical. "If I had known more, maybe I would have stopped this from happening…"

Slowly, with his arm around her waist, they walked away from the little house. Elphaba carried the glass shoes in her bag with tears still flowing freely down her face.


	6. Break Away

Break Away

Fiyero knew he'd become an "enemy of Oz", like Elphaba, if he went to her. He just couldn't stand not being with her, not knowing if she was safe,

He pointed his rifle at the Wizard once again, reminding him not to say a word. Glinda stared in bewilderment.

"But Fiyero, we were going to get married!" Glinda protested, pouting.

Fiyero sighed and shook his head. "Glinda, I've never really loved you. And I don't think you ever really loved me either. It was all about popularity, really. But I never loved you. It just took me far too long to realize who I loved." Tentatively, he grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"Me?" she choked out in disbelief. He smiled at her and the two of them fled, leaving Glinda in tears.


	7. Heaven

Heaven

Elphaba sighed quietly at her book, disappointed. "Why do they never stay true to real life? I mean, really! They all end in a happily ever freaking after!" She was ranting, slamming the hardback's cover closed.

She rose silently, shelving the book again. Striding over to the librarian, she posed her question. "Madam Lilia, do you know something that's realistic? No happily ever after."

Lilia smiled, brushing her auburn hair behind her ear. "I think I know of a book that might match your description for the most part. Something tells me you'd enjoy Fantine's story…" She turned and grabbed a huge book off the shelf behind her. "It's over a thousand pages, but I think you can manage," Lilia said with a smile.

Elphaba mirrored the woman's smile. "It's perfect! Even the title is promising." She reverently took the book and retreated to her padded window-side bench, situating herself by a lamp and began to read. She was in her own heaven.


	8. Innocence

Innocence

Elphaba was losing blood rapidly. As she flew through the air, she held pressure on the gash on her side. Oblivious to her location, she began landing.

When her feet hit the ground, she collapsed, weak and faint from blood loss.

A small child wandered out to her. Uncaring of who she was, the little boy held a bandage to her wound after rinsing out the wound.

His mother rushed out, pulling him away from her. Elphaba raised her gaze feebly.

"Nick, you stay away from her- she's wicked!" the mother reprimanded with a hiss before rushing back to the house and locking the door.

"But, Momma," Elphaba heard the child say, "she's hurt…"


	9. Drive

Drive

Glinda flitted from group to group, giggling away with a smile plastered on her face. She lied to them constantly, saying how her best friend was wicked and standing by and watching as Morrible egged on people who were to hunt her down and kill her if possible.

"My poor Elphie…what have I gotten you into?" Glinda whispered. "What got me to this point?"

The answer was simple: her lack of courage and drive for popularity.


	10. Breathe Again

Breathe Again

Elphaba had done something to the people in the class, alright. Everyone was frozen, save for her and Fiyero.

Those frozen would barely be considered living- they couldn't breathe, blink, or move at all; only their heartbeats continued.

Elphaba had gotten upset over someone bullying a Cat, and had yelled for everyone to "just stop".

She realized what had happened and ran out, flustered. Fiyero followed her, both unaware that as she had left, everyone's ability to move had been restored.

Glinda inhaled sweet oxygen; thanks to Elphaba's goodness, she could breathe again.


	11. Memory

**As always, they're still not mine… not even Fiyero….**

_**16)**_** Memory**

Seeing Nessa asleep, vulnerable, Elphaba fought an urge to kill her. _Because of her, the only person who loved and accepted me is dead. Though I suppose it was also my fault, having been born green; after all, if I hadn't been, she never would've eaten the milkflower. _Hatred overwhelmed her. _I wish __she__ was the abnormal one. A wheelchair is nothing compared to this… verdigris!_

Elphaba was appalled at this, and fought the feeling off. _I would be no better than Frex._(She refused to call him father except to his face.)

She reminded herself of what she could remember about her mother. The memories flooded her, and she collapsed, sobbing.


	12. Insanity

**They're still not mine…**

_**12)**_** Insanity**

Elphaba was alone in the stone tower, growing feeble. Her wound had gotten infected, and the infection was wreaking havoc on her mind.

She talked to a non-existent figure in the corner. "You know, Fiyero, it's not so bad being up here while you're here," she babbled. He had been dead for a good four years, and yet she spoke to his phantom form.

Liir watched her sadly from a corner, with Elphaba totally unaware of his presence. "He's not even there, but she still talks to him and he still comforts her. I really don't think she's got much longer," he mused aloud.

* * *

My thanks to **James Birdsong **for reviewing chapters 1 & 11, and to **Hedwig466** for reviewing chapters 1, 2, 4, 7, & 10!

So…. _Pleeease_ review! You'll be mentioned in future chapters.


	13. Misfortunate

_**Do I **__**really**__** have to keep saying it? They're not mine. They never will be. **_

_13) Misfortunate_

Elphaba was running still, the wtich-hunters still following. "Damn! I can't get away from them!" she hissed. The green woman gasped as she nearly ran hedfirst into Madam Morrible, who held Fiyero with a knife to his throat.

"Well, well, well," Morrible gloated, "look who showed up. A pleasure to see you, Miss Elphaba." Sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba gasped. "Let him go! This is between you and I," she snapped at Morrible.

Morrible smirked at her, that nauseating expression. "Gladly." She drew the knife sharply across Fiyero's throat.

Blodd rushed out of the cut as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Well," drawled Madam Morrible, "isn't that misfortunate."

* * *

I swear I love Fiyero, I really do! I'm just kind of evil wicked sometimes…


	14. Smile

_I still have to say it, don't I? They don't belong to me. _

_**14) Smile**_

"Congratulotions!" The Munchkins' shout was nearly overwhelming. The slender blonde witch forced a grin on her face, trying to make it look genuine.

Her speech wasn't quite happy- it was more melancholy, at least to her.

Fiyero's arm slipped around her waist, going along with the façade. Everything went well until Elphaba came up in conversation. Glinda snuck away and then- finally- allowed her false smile to shatter.

* * *

Many, many thanks to ElphabaROCKS and Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing #13!!!


	15. Silence

_**They really aren't mine, I swear. I just borrowed them to play.**_

_**15) Silence**_

Frex slapped Elphaba angrily. With a slight gasp, she reeled from the impact, falling into a table.

Initially, the only sounds were the slap and her gasp, both echoing slightly in the stone kitchen. Nessarose watched with a frown, disapproving of her sister, rather than her father's action.

"You demon-child!" Frex hissed. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Elphaba ran off to her room in the attic, finding refuge in her tiny space; it was drafty and cold, but it was _hers_. She had a tattered old suitcase that had been her mother's. Elphaba threw her few belongings into the bag, barely filling it half-way.

She settled down onto her pile of blankets that served as a bed, ragged old patchwork quilts, and waited until the darkness of night settled in.

If Frex had been awake, he may have seen the slim, green girl-who really looked more like a silhouette- dash quietly across the backyard and climb over the fence, running away in the silence and tranquility of night.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Questioning

_**They **_**still**_** aren't mine. That isn't going to change any time soon. Just playing, as always.**_

**16) Questioning**

They dragged Fiyero in to the holding cell, with him struggling against them.

One of the Gale Force soldiers looked at Fiyero, bleeding and breathing heavily, and sighed disgustedly. "Come on, man!" The soldier scolded. "I looked up to you. Really, she's not even normal, let alone pretty."

Fiyero flew into a rage, trying to launch himself at the soldier. The handcuffs holding to the bench, however, prevented that. Furious, he sat down and glared at the soldiers.

The Gale Force soldiers left together, laughing.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Fiyero Tiggular, you have been brought in for questioning regarding the whereabouts of the Wicked Witch of the West."

He glared, dried blood still covering his face. "I love her, believe it or not. I'm not under any kind of spell.

"And I won't betray her to you, or anyone."

So, I have the next two chapters written, but from there I have to write still. And I'm struggling a bit with 19. Plus rehearsals are getting insane, so updates are going to get more sporadic, most likely.

Please review- they keep me writing!


	17. Blood

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I'll give them back when I'm done…except Fiyero- he can stay a bit longer ;)**_

_**17)Blood**_

__Elphaba coughed wetly and with great pain. It was still raining- pouring, in fact- and her fire had long since gone out.

She still couldn't figure out why the weather had turned so dismal so quickly- what was worse was that she'd been caught in it.

Another coughing fit took hold, and she winced as she hacked. As the lightheadedness following this took over, she fell and tripped, striking her head on a particularly sharp rock. _Mama? _She thought in a delirious haze. The apparition faded from her view as she succumbed to the blackness.

When Fiyero found her, with no pulse, pale, and cold, he began to weep, falling into the puddle of blood.

I know I promised some happily ever afters, but…. This was written beforehand. And the prompt just screams tragedy.

So, even if you hated it, review! Even if you just tell me how awful I am ;)


	18. Rainbow

_**Disclaimer still applies. I had nothing to do with the creation of Wicked. Otherwise the ending would've been different.**_

**18) Rainbow**

Over a rainbow? Was this girl crazy? Her ideas were more ridiculous than Elphie's, and she'd had some pretty crazy ideas.

Anyways, she'd sent the girl on her way, praying her directions were okay; after all, she wasn't the most sure of where things were…

_Oh, good, she's gone_, the blonde woman thought gratefully. Her bubbly expression fell, and she started to cry. "Oh, Nessa…"

_**I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Yup, rehearsals are insane. We open in three days; go figure. So, after this, there's one chapter I have written; I'll post that, and then get writing again!**_

_Many thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, sweet little nightmare, and werewolf-in-training for reviewing 17!_

_On that note: Please review! It keeps me writing and helps me figure out what I need to change!_


	19. Gray

_**Same disclaimer as always- they still aren't magically mine.**_

**19) Gray**

If this castle had been any more gray, it would start draining color from everything else, Elphaba thought smugly. It's perfect.

Rain drizzled gently. Elphaba relished the burning sensation. When she started shivering and going numb, she went inside.

The isolated tower in the northeast corner was perfect- quiet but for the wind blowing through the open window frames, drafty, chilly.

It was everything she craved.

Yay! Another chapter! Almost twenty percent done! Let me know if you're a reader of this story please! Criticisms, comments, thoughts, concerns, corrections- send 'em my way!

Oh- and if the tower isn't in the northeast corner- oh well. Artistic license. I don't have a floor plan of Kiamo Ko, after all!


	20. Fortitude

**20) Fortitude**

Fiyero sighed as he pulled over the assignment from the Life Sciences class. He thought, as always, that it had been much more entertaining when Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba were in the class- now, no one started rants on an unfair subject, corrected the teacher on a matter of history, and no one especially had their hand shoot up into the air in a flash of green.

Shaking his head quickly, hair flying around his face, he tried to clear his mind. _Why am I even doing this?_ He wondered briefly before answering it for himself- she would have wanted him to.

The government spokespeople had been talking to each other and they hadn't taught anything- not that Fiyero really expected them to. Eventually, Horrible Morrible had given them all language worksheets; most had cringed, as it was over ten pages long. He closed his eyes as he realized who would have finished it already, not procrastinated until now, past midnight on a Thursday as he did. _Stop that!_ He told himself firmly. _She left, and it's done now. Finish the year, and you're free…. Free to look for her…_

Fiyero reprimanded himself one more time. _No! I'm going to focus on this now._ The paper was overwhelmingly long, and asked them to define each word, then write a paragraph using it. There were at the very least a few hundred words.

_Fortitude. What the hell is that?_ He reached for a dictionary he had lugged up from the library to his empty dorm room. _Mental and emotional strength in facing difficulty, adversity, danger, or temptation courageously… Wow, that describes El- Oh sweet Lurline, I can't get away from her!_

Frantically, he tossed the dictionary to the side as he shook his head again to try and clear it. A gentle, feminine voice rang in his mind. _Well, Fiyero, you should stop before you kill the few brain cells you have._ "Stop!" Fiyero shouted as he threw the book across the room and broke down into quiet sobs, slowly sinking to sit on the floor.

~~~EF~~~EF~~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~EF~~~

Haha! Writer's block, begone! I was wondering how to write this…

So… you know what to do! The little review button is right there! ^ ^

And I know I said I'd stop being mean to him, but I just HAD to! Fiyero, I swear I still love you!

As usual, my thanks go out to Beautifully Tragic Girl and sweet little nightmare! Thank you so much for reviewing- you keep me going!


End file.
